


My Child, Always

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Is A Good Father, Anakin Skywalker Loves His Children, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent Anakin Skywalker, Trans Character, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Anakin Skywalker loves his trans son.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	My Child, Always

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at two AM after reading a cute webcomic. You're welcome.

Anakin Skywalker opened the door which gave access to the bedroom of his eldest child. He was unsure of what to say at first, but then simply said:

"Hey son, how're you doing?"

Luke didn't look up from his homework at first and carried on the conversation while writing in his notebook.

"It's going, y'know. I'm just struggling a little bit with these equations, but I think I can-" He suddenly stopped his rambling, put down his pen and looked up from his homework. He turned to his father who was casually leaning against the doorframe of his room.

"You called me son." Luke gasped softly. Anakin just smiled.

"Yes, I did." He nodded. For a moment, Luke sat by his desk dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. Then Luke stood up from his desk and flung his arms around Anakin. Anakin immediately hugged his son back.

"This is the first time you called me that." Luke whispered, almost inaudible, but Anakin caught it anyway. He tightened the hug slightly.

"I know." He answered in an equally soft voice. When Luke had just been born, along with his sister, Anakin had held them both in tightly in his arms. He had vowed there and then that he would do everything in his power to love and protect them. He wasn't going to stop now. Luke was still his child.

"I love you, dad." Luke mumbled into his father's shoulder. Anakin softly stroked Luke's short blond hair. He thought back of the time Padmé had taken Luke for a haircut and he had come back with his normally blond hair cut all short. Anakin had been surprised to say the least. He had thought Luke had loved his long blond hair, oh how wrong he had been.

"I love you too, my boy." Anakin responded heartfelt and he could swear he felt some wet spots on his shoulder.

Luke started to try to wiggle himself free. Anakin had to resist the strong temptation to squish Luke closer to his body. He instead decided to press a soft kiss onto his forehead and then let him go.

"Is your binder the right size?" He asked, holding Luke an arm's length away. "Not too tight?"

Luke shook his head. Even with Luke holding his head down, Anakin could see his eyes were wet and slightly red.

"No, it's fine."

"Good, I don't want you to get hurt." Anakin squeezed Luke's shoulders in reassurance.

"It's fine." Luke repeated, still not looking his father in the eyes.

"Okay," he murmured, letting go of Luke's shoulders, "I'll leave to your homework then. Go figure out your equations."

Anakin turned around to leave the room, but got called back by a soft: "Father?"

"Yes?" He turned his head towards Luke, who was still standing in the same spot Anakin left him in. Luke lifted his head.

"Thank you." He said, looking Anakin in the eye in the first time in the entire conversation. Anakin didn't reply, he just smiled softly and nodded.

The journey was far from over, they had only just begun after all. But Anakin knew he would be there at his son's side for every step of the way. Luke was his child after all and that wasn't going to change. Not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://bloodydemonwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
